Fate Smiled at Destiny
by Star-Eyed-Girl
Summary: Satine & Christian's 1st time together, told from Satine's POV.. & it's about the LOVE, not just the sex, so HA! R&R I will love you forever
1. Truth

A/N: HOLLA! Okay, as usual before I start this story I have to mention that all the characters are not mine, but Baz's. WELL YA KNOW WHAT?! That is something that is just too upsetting to admit! How dare he be such a genius... Ba-humbug -_- I envy his creativity. But they aren't MINE, the songs aren't MINE, and worst of all, Christian isn't MINE.. **tear** Now shut up, pass the popcorn, and read my story!  
  
+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+° +°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+° -::PROLOUGE::-  
  
"You're going to be bad for business, I can tell."  
As the distance between our lips closed, I could already feel myself falling for this intoxicating English Gentleman. And as they met, I swore that my knees would give out at any second. It was as though this was the first time I'd ever kissed a man, and in reality, I suppose it was. Sure, many men had kissed me, and I may have reciprocated, but I never meant it; and it NEVER felt like this. Not like it did in that instance that my lips first grazed Christian's. And although I had never felt such a feeling in my entire life, I knew immediately what this feeling was- I was falling in- love with him, and by the passion behind his kiss, I could tell he was feeling the same way.  
  
+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+° +°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°  
  
Two weeks had past since Christian and I shared our first kiss and our vows of true love. The Moulin Rouge, along with the entire bohemian population of Montemarte, was busily at work on Spectacular Spectacular. Seeing as I was the lead actress and Christian the talented writer, we were constantly occupied with the show. The Duke was yet another obstacle- the nuisance of a man never left my side! With all of this, Christian and I had little time to eat and sleep, let alone have private time with each other. This was perhaps the hardest thing I'd ever done up to that point in my life. I literally ached for Christian, and not being able to consummate the love we had for one another was pure torture. I knew that something had to be done about this whole situation, and it had to be done soon.  
  
One night after a full day of rehearsal I sat in my dressing room utterly exhausted, and not at all looking forward to the rest of the evening. The Duke, in his constant effort to woo me, had arranged for us to dine at my favorite restaurant, Monsieur Devour's. Usually I would jump at the opportunity to eat there, but it had no appeal when I knew who the night's dinner guest would be. I just wanted to see Christian... what I truly wanted was to be with Christian, but I was to the point of cherishing the simplicity of being able to cast him a loving glance, and even the chance of that rarely presented itself.  
  
I was torn from my daydreaming by a rapping at my door. "Yes Harold, I know the Duke is waiting, I'm on my way out", I grumbled at the man standing in my doorway.  
  
"That's why I'm here Chickpea; the Duke unfortunately had some important business to attend to, so your company is no longer requested. However, the Duke would be delighted to reschedule for lunch tomorrow, and of course I told him you would be there promptly at 1pm. Well, I'm off! Goodnight my little Strawberry, go and get some beauty sleep!" And with that Harold Zidler was out the door.  
"Atleast I won't have to spend this evening with that pompous pig", I thought aloud. I began to sit back down, but then I realized what this all meant. I jumped to my feet hurriedly, nearly knocking over my entire vanity. "Yes, thank God! I CAN SPEND THE NIGHT WITH CHRISTIAN!"  
  



	2. Beauty

A/N: HOLLA! Okay, as usual before I start this story I have to mention that all the characters are not mine, but Baz's. WELL YA KNOW WHAT?! That is something that is just too upsetting to admit! How dare he be such a genius... Ba-humbug -_- I envy his creativity. But they aren't MINE, the songs aren't MINE, and worst of all, Christian isn't MINE.. **tear** Now shut up, pass the popcorn, and read my story!  
  
+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+° +°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°  
  
I could feel my heart racing a mile a minute as I climbed the stairs to Christian's flat. I kept praying he'd be there, as I very well knew that the crowd he chummed around with were all night owls, and often didn't return until well into the morning hours. "Just let him be there... he HAS to be there".  
  
I finally reached his door, but I didn't knock right away. Instead, I stood there chewing on my bottom lip totally petrified. Imagine, me, a glorified prostitute, terrified to sleep with someone. But that was the thing; this wasn't just someone. It was Christian. My Christian. The only man I'd ever loved, and most likely the only man whom ever loved me. I was so afraid to let him into my heart, afraid to get hurt. And although I knew Christian would never hurt me or leave me, I found that it was myself that I was really scared of. "I don't deserve this gift... he deserves so much better than the likes of me." I started to turn and leave, but then I heard the door open behind me.  
  
"Satine! Darling, what are you doing here?! I mean, I'm happy you're here, but how did you ever get away?"  
  
As I turned around and saw Christian looking at me with his adorable goofy grin, and his hair falling in his eyes, I immediately dismissed all thoughts of being unworthy. Just looking into his eyes made me feel how much this man loved me. He loved me... not my money, my Sparkling Diamond façade... just me- the real me. And that was worth everything. Suddenly, I realized that he was still awaiting my reply.  
  
"Oh.. well, the Duke thankfully had some work to deal with, so I was saved for tonight. And seeing as I don't have to meet him again until tomorrow afternoon, I was thinking that... that maybe we could..." Frustrated with the immodesty of the situation, I cast my gaze to the floor and became very interested in picking at the beads on my dress. Sensing my discomfort, Christian pulled me into his arms kissing the nape of my neck gently, which sent chills running down my spine.  
  
"Don't fret Satine", he murmured in-between kisses. " I'm so glad you came... I miss you so, and I need to be with you." With this he stared into my eyes, stared into my very soul. "Will you stay with me tonight? Will you Satine?"  
  



	3. Freedom

A/N: HOLLA! Okay, as usual before I start this story I have to mention that all the characters are not mine, but Baz's. WELL YA KNOW WHAT?! That is something that is just too upsetting to admit! How dare he be such a genius... Ba-humbug -_- I envy his creativity. But they aren't MINE, the songs aren't MINE, and worst of all, Christian isn't MINE.. **tear** Now shut up, pass the popcorn, and read my story!  
  
+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+° +°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°  
  
Looking back into his eyes, I could tell he knew my answer without my reply. I was wearing my emotions so shallow for him that it was bound to be obvious what I wanted. But never the less, I felt the need to say something.  
  
"Yes Christian, I'd want nothing more. Make love to me tonight." I pressed my lips to his, and he responded passionately. Our tongues were soon entwined as we held onto each other tightly, almost as if we feared being torn apart. Christian swiftly swung his arm behind the crook of my knees, clutching me tightly to his chest as he carried me out of the hallway and into the garret.  
  
Once inside, he plopped down on the bed, still holding me in his lap. I lifted my finger to his face, gently tracing the contours of his jaw and his chin, finally drawing it across his lips. He took my hand in his, kissing each of my fingers before sliding my hand down his chest to rest over his heart. "Feel it beating?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded. "It beats only for you. You have all of me Satine, I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too, Christian." Once again our lips met, but this time they didn't break apart for a long time. I rolled off his lap and pulled Christian's body down to drape over mine as we kissed. As our kissing became more heated, I took hold of his hand which was positioned on my waist and slid it up my side until he was cupping my breast. The kiss broke and he looked at me, almost as to verify my permission. "Go on Christian, I want you to touch me." He gave me a little smile, and recaptured my mouth. At the same time, he brought me back up to a sitting position and began to unbutton the back of my dress. Once he had gotten it undone and slid it over my hips, his mouth moved down to my shoulder as he slowly unlaced my corset. I could tell it was something he wasn't use to doing, as he was very clumsy with the thin ribbon and was taking much too long for my liking. I wanted to feel his skin on mine right then and there. I reached behind my back and started to unlace myself. Christian willfully let me take over, as I was sure he wanted me out of it just as quickly as I did. He still continued to place tender kisses on my right shoulder, slowly kissing his way down my collarbone and beyond. When he reached the top on my corset he quickly dipped his tongue into the crevice formed by my cleavage, making me tingle with excitement. Then he continued back up my chest to plant kisses on my other shoulder. When I thought I couldn't tolerate his teasing for another instant, I finally had loosened the corset enough to pull over my head. I lifted my arms in the air signaling Christian to lift it off of me. He gave me a quick kiss, and slid it off.  
  



	4. But Above All, Love

A/N: HOLLA! Okay, as usual before I start this story I have to mention that all the characters are not mine, but Baz's. WELL YA KNOW WHAT?! That is something that is just too upsetting to admit! How dare he be such a genius... Ba-humbug -_- I envy his creativity. But they aren't MINE, the songs aren't MINE, and worst of all, Christian isn't MINE.. **tear** Now shut up, pass the popcorn, and read my story!  
  
+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+° +°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°  
  
As soon as Christian had removed my corset, I felt my cheeks grow flush. I'd never felt this way when any of my clients saw me nude, but with Christian it was different. I found myself wanting his approval, wanting him to desire me. I didn't have to wait long for his reaction. His eyes did immediately scan my naked chest and stomach, but it wasn't in a skin hungry way. In fact, he appeared to be in awe.  
  
"You're just so beautiful" he whispered. "I never thought someone could be so perfect, but you Satine... you're beyond my wildest dreams. And it's not just because you have a gorgeous body, it's because of the person you are."  
  
I was so very touched by his words, but at the same time I was craving him something awful. "You have such a talent with words, Christian, and what you're saying means so much to me. But I want you to show me how much you love me." With this I flashed him a seductive grin, and once again placed his hands on my now bare breasts as I leaned over and ran my tongue across his lips. He groaned suddenly, and I could feel his excitement pressing me between the legs as I straddled him. I grinded against him slightly, which resulted in another intense moan. "Take me Christian," I whispered in his ear. "I'm all yours."  
  
"Y-yes, a-a-nything" he stuttered into my mouth as our tongues slid over one another. I took my hands off of his and set to work on unbuttoning his shirt as he explored my breasts with his hands. Although we'd never had the conversation, I knew that this was his first time with a woman. Not that he was clumsy; on the contrary, he was very skilled at massaging my chest. He rubbed my nipples with the pads of his thumbs before gently pinching them, and then returned to soft squeezing.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, I finally removed his shirt. Immediately I lay down on top of him, pressing our bare chests together for the first time. The feeling was that of electricity. Christian was so warm; literally hot, and the feel of our skin to skin contact was amazing. Our lips broke apart and we both let out a gasp of ecstasy. Christian rolled over on top of me, kissing down my neck to my chest, where he teased my nipples with the taunt tip of his tongue. He then started to suck them, alternating back and forth between breasts every few minutes. I was in heaven; I'd never felt so sensitive before.  
  
I didn't even notice his hand trailing down my stomach until he abandoned my chest to kiss me. The kissing was less intensive then before, as we were both breathing heavily. I captured his bottom lip in-between mine and gently sucked it into my mouth, and he followed suit with my top. This gave me a chance to notice his hand had now began tracing patterns right along my panty line. He experimentally brushed his fingertips across my mound through my white lacies, and when I moaned in pleasure he took this as the go ahead. Christian slowly slid his hands to my hips and hooked his thumbs into my panties, pulling them as well as my stockings and garter down to my ankles, when I kicked them off completely. On his way back up he drug his lip up my thigh, stopping momentarily to plant a small kiss right between my legs before continuing up to dip his tongue into my navel. This sent shock waves through my body, and although in all my years of intercourse I had never experienced an orgasm, I almost felt myself reach the peak.  
  
I couldn't take it any longer. I was now completely naked, while Christian was still wearing his slacks. I rolled him over and straddled him, quickly undoing his pants and tossing them to the floor. Now we both were entirely bare. Christian gave me a look that could have been nothing besides "come- hither", so I leaned down and kissed him sensually as he ran hands through my auburn hair. He pressed his erection to my thigh to convey his excitement, and I responded by reaching between our bodies to grasp him. He suppressed a groan, and his eyes rolled towards the ceiling as I stroked him.  
  
By nothing but instinct and the unbreakable bond of our eyes, he knew to bring himself on top of me as I gripped him. Once we were situated, I looked into his eyes and whispered "I love you Christian."  
  
"I love you too Satine." And with that, he pushed himself into me with long stroke. He started to pull out so he could thrust again, but I stopped him.  
  
"Wait.. just stay like this for a minute, I want to feel you inside me." It seemed like forever that we just lay there bonded together, staring into each other's tear filled eyes. Ultimately, the passion took over and we began to rock our bodies against one another. I met Christian's long, deep strokes with my hips as we rose and fell like waves, never taking our eyes off each other. Soon his thrusting became quicker and more urgent. We were both moaning uncontrollably, and as he reached his peak he moved his hand to where we were connected and began rubbing me in circular motions with his thumb. This, along with his orgasm, sent me over the edge and we both climaxed together.  
  
Afterwards, we just lay there panting with our foreheads pressed together until he slid out of me and rolled off. He reached back over and pulled me into a spooning position, hugging my tightly. And as the glow of the red Moulin lights cast in upon us, we both drifted off to sleep, knowing that when we awoke in the morning, we'd still be cuddled close in a love that will live forever.  
  



End file.
